


925

by annegirlblythe



Series: Prongslet [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DADA teacher Remus, Family Fluff, Gen, Harry grows up loved, Harry is a sweetheart, M/M, Slice of Life, calm, parent wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegirlblythe/pseuds/annegirlblythe
Summary: Remus is nervous to approach his family with his most recent assignment from Dumbledore. He needn't be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly a self-indulgent slice of life wherein I show off how happy and safe my favorite trio is in my favorite universe.

Remus finished putting away the dishes after dinner, putzing around in the kitchen for a few minutes before joining his family in the living room of their cozy little flat. It was mid-July, but you'd never know it from the warm decor of the home and the fire roaring in the grate. A bit of apprehension gripped at him, wondering how his news was going to be taken by his husband and kid. 

Sirius and Harry -- nearly thirteen now, and already battling things as dangerous as any full grown wizard, where had the time gone? -- were flipping through a Quidditch magazine together on the couch. Remus took a deep breath, gathered his thoughts, and took a seat on the arm of the couch above Sirius. Automatically, as naturally as breathing, Sirius reached up for his hand. Remus took it, curled his fingers around it and squeezed.

"Can I talk to you two about something?" Remus asked after a moment. 

Sirius and Harry looked up in sync. "Yeah, go for it," Sirius said, calmly. 

"I met with Dumbledore today to talk about my most recent job, when I met with the goblins from Russia? We were talking about the next step on the project and..." Remus paused, and thought about how strange it is to be sharing details of his job like this. Order business was usually under pretty tight wraps, especially around Harry.  
"And?" Sirius prompted with a squeeze to Remus's hand. 

"And he offered me a new job. It's different, and I said I would have to run it by you two first, see what you thought."

"Why?" Harry asked, quizzically. Remus had never asked about a job for Dumbledore before. It had always just been something Remus just /did/, special missions for the Order of the Phoenix. Dangerous, undercover work or difficult negotiations, Harry knew his guardians could handle it, and since Remus and Sirius never worked missions - or “tasks” as they called them - at the same time, it was usually far from the teen’s mind.

"Well, in light of Lockhart's...inability to continue teaching," Remus began, and Harry snorted, "To continue, he'd have to have done it in the first place."

Sirius shushed him, and Remus went on, "Dumbledore needs a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"He wants you to find one?" 

"No, he wants me to teach."

Harry's jaw dropped, and Sirius's brows knit together. "Are you going to /do it?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I don't know. I would like to have a steadier, as the Muggles say 9 to 5, job."

"Would I only see you at Christmas and Easter?" Sirius said, his voice suddenly wavery. He didn't like Harry being gone most of the year, but Remus? Intolerable. 

"No, no, I wouldn't live there, I'd teach during the day and Floo home for evenings and weekends. Harry, you'd only see me for classes and lunch."

Harry smiles. "I think it's a great idea. You'd be a good teacher and I'd like having you around in case anything dodgy happens again this year."

Remus smiles back at him, relieved. God, he had a sweet kid. "Good, I'm glad you think that. Sirius?"

"Yeah, as long as I still get to see you. You'd probably be happier without being strung out all over the country half the time. What about...?"

"Taken care of. Dumbledore will arrange for a substitute during the full moons and I can recuperate at home."

"This'll be the one time I'll have a better grade than Hermione," Harry said with a grin. 

"Not so fast, Prongslet, you have to earn your grade! And Hermione will still be my favorite student. Wouldn't want to shock you all TOO much."

Harry makes an exaggerated sigh, and Remus leans over his husband to ruffle Harry's wild mane affectionately.

"Is it just for the one year if you say yes, or is it indefinite?" Sirius asked. “Not that the position is ever indefinite, but do you have the option?”

"I agreed to think about a year. We can reassess after that, I suppose. I'm looking forward to it."

Harry grimaces, though there’s a bit of humor to it as he looks up at Remus. "Even to working with Snape?"

"I can handle him," Remus answers with a smirk.

"Can you make him lay off of me?" 

"I'll try, love."

"What's a 925 job?" Sirius asks belatedly.

"Working from nine in the morning until five in the evening. It's a euphemism for a certain kind of lifestyle. Not important."

Remus sighed, content with the results of the conversation, and decided to tell Dumbledore of his decision tomorrow.

For now, he wanted to be the best version of himself: not the right hand, not the soldier, but the husband and the father.


End file.
